gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
GP-5
Please do not post any more claims that the GP5's Filters contain asbestos without providing compelling evidence (Please Contact EditorUK if you need help) |country = |period = 1970s-1989 |issued = }} The GP-5 (Russian: Гражданский Противогаз 5 — "Civilian Gas Mask 5") is a gas mask that was manufactured from 1970 to 1989 by the Soviet Union. Overview The GP-5 was designed to protect civilians of the Soviet Union from radioactive fallout during the Cold War. This mask is a helmet-type mask which was made in both black and white rubber. The lenses of these masks are held in place by crimped metal rims, crimped onto the rubber of the mask. The bottom of the mask is made of metal, and in it is the 40mm filter input, and the inhale and exhale valves. Air entered through the inhale valve, passed into the mask though tissot tubes under the lenses and was breathed out through the exhale valve. The lenses are easily fogged up and to prevent this anti-fogging lens inserts were issued with the mask. The gas mask, being of the "helmet" type, requires it to have strong elasticity, and must be stretched over the head for it to be worn. This allows for a secure fit, but can make the mask uncomfortable to use for long periods of time. The mask itself is made of latex rubber, and thus it naturally adheres well to the skin which ensures an airtight seal. This, however, can make it difficult to wear for a person with long hair, as the rubber will cling to hair strands and can make it both painful and frustrating to put on. Because of this, it is more suitable to people with short hair. Ukrainian Red Cross Society volunteers administering first aid to a wounded Euromaidan protester.jpg|Ukrainian Red Cross Society volunteers and civilians wore the GP-5 during the Euromaidan protests Gp5_014.jpg|Base of Mask. 1: filter input/inhale valve, 2: exhale valve Accessories The mask was issued in a very basic green fabric bag with two straps, one to hold the bag over the shoulder, and the other to keep it tight around the waist, preventing it from moving around as the person walked. The bag also had two pockets, one for personal use, and the other for keeping the anti-fogging lens inserts which were issued with the mask due to the problem of lenses fogging up as the wearer breathed. Filter These filters contain activated charcoal, cotton, and possibly asbestos. it is advised to not use this masks included filter unless it's an absolute emergency. The GP-5 was issued with two filter types, a 40mm GOST filter, and the ‘coffee can’ type filter on a hose like the ShMS gas mask. Unusually for a Soviet mask, the inlet also takes a STANAG threaded filter, albeit tightly and it is advised you use modern filters with this mask It is safe to keep the factory filter for display and it is not advised you throw it out as would damage a piece of history, the asbestos CANNOT escape the canister unless it is opened and used. Asbestos Notice: Following ongoing investigations, we have reached the current conclusion that the GP-5 filter may contain both; blue and white asbestos. We advise that you should refrain from using these filters for recreational purposes. It is, however, fine to keep them for display as they pose no serious risk as display pieces (provided the filters are intact and sealed), if the filter is damaged (particularly on the lower section) seal it using the factory provided caps or contact your local authority for disposal of dangerous materials (inform them that the articles may contain asbestos) We will continue our research into these filters. Paperwork will be available soon. Variants GP-6 The GP-6 differed only in the addition of a voice diaphragm, and holes in the mask for ears. This mask was designated as the PMG-2 for Military use, and was issued with the EO-62-K filterhttp://www.mil.by/ru/forces/special/rhbz/459/8335/ (in Russian). The mask itself was designated the ShM-66MU. East German use Between 1981 and 1988, the government of East Germany imported at least 1,810,000 GP-5 units for a cost of 90,559,300 marks, producing localised documentation. US 'Evirstar' import Soviet-manufactured GP-5 were imported and sold in the US by Evirstar as current CBRN protective masks, despite the age of the masks and filters. Popular culture References External links Bart's Old Gas Mask Collection Gasmasklexikon Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Helmet Style Masks Category:GP Series Mask Category:Civilian Gas Masks Category:Soviet Union Category:East Germany